


Anger management

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Spanking, leather belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: A broken guitar, a leather belt and a submissive lover...





	Anger management

Riku was fired up. He was stopped way before he was done with the tech that just dropped his guitar backstage. He had smashed the broken piece right over that guys back. That brawl with him just heated him over the limit.  
The aggressive guitar player made his way back to the backstage room, taking out his phone. Sending a text to his best friend and lover.

  
“_Still here?_“

  
“_No, back @ the hotel_“ Samu answered.

  
“_Going to be back in 20. Better be prepared..._“

  
Riku changed his clothes, grabbing his bag and the keys for the rental car. Making his way back to the hotel.  
He still was filled with anger, pure rage.  
Quickly he got to their room, still sharing a room every now and then. Samu was naked. Lying on the big hotel bed. His own leather belt next to him.  
“Still loving that, huh?“ Riku said with a low voice. Sending shivers down Samu's spine.  
“Yes.“  
“Yes what?“ This impatient undertone in Rikus voice made the blond wince.

  
“Yes, sir.“

  
“Good boy. This whole belt thing was never my cup of tea. But I know you loved it when Osmo did all those cruel things with you...“ Slowly Riku took off his clothes, walking towards the bed. Taking the belt. Felt the soft leather in his hands. “Maybe I should try it one more time. Taking you over the limit. Damn I'm so angry about getting stopped tonight.“ Pure anger in his deep, low voice.  
“Count!“

  
“Yes sir.“ Samu had this shy, submissive tone in his voice. Making Riku's cock twitch.  
The blond let out a loud gasp as the leather hit his ass for the first time. “One.“  
Gasping. Moaning. Whining. But counting.  
Everyone thought Samu had a problem with authority. But he had no problem with it. He loved to be dominated by someone. The only reason for being an asshole towards other people was his way to beg for a punishment.  
Riku let the belt fall down, making Samu sigh.  
“Not a great as breaking a guitar on someone but it's okay...“ Riku said. A dirty grin on his face. His cock was rock-hard. “Hands and knees, Haber!“

  
“Yes sir.“ Samu did what Riku demanded. The guitar hero took the condom from the little nightstand, rolling it over.  
“Hope you did a good job at preping yourself...“ he mumbled, lining himself up with Samu‘s wet hole. One hard thrust and he was completely burried in his lovers ass. Riku felt the anger coming back. Making his heart beating even faster than it was.

  
“You should have been there“ He said, grabbing a hand full of Samu‘s dirty blonde hair. Pulling it slightly. “I would have fucked you right in front of that tech. Showing him that you know your place... Showing him my dominance.“ His trust were hard, deep.  
“You're my little whore, am I right Samu?“  
“Yes sir. I am your whore.“ Samu gasped. His hair got pulled even more. He loved the slight pain. Feeling how Riku pulling out some hair. Samu‘s cock was rock-hard, leaking some pre-come.

  
The guitar player hit that little, magic spot in Samu.  
“Rik... Sir...“ The blond mumbled between his little moans.  
“It's okay.. Just let go Samu...“  
Seconds later Samu‘s whole body stiffen.  
He nearly screamed out his climax. Spreading his cum all over the cover beneath him.

  
Riku increased the speed of his deep trusts once more. Sending himself over the egde. Letting out his anger with a dark moan.  
It took him a moment to calm down, to get himself back to a normal breathing.  
He got himself up, tossing the used condom on the floor.  
“We should change that...“ Riku said, pointing at the dirty cover.  
“I don't care... Don't need it... Just need...“ Samu was some kind of unsure. Not knowing if Riku was already calmed down enough. „You in my arms...“

  
A slight nod from his lover. Joining him on the bed again.  
„Thank you...“ Riku whispered right before he felt asleep.

  
The blond had a smile on his face. Knowing Riku would be fine tomorrow. Knowing he would be fine too. Samu never cared about the pain that the belt always left on him. It made him feel alive.


End file.
